Thorim (tactics)
Thorim is one of the boss encounters in Ulduar. In order to defeat Thorim, players must go through a gauntlet starting off with a and a rush of iron dwarves. Abilities Gauntlet Related *'Charge Orb': Charges a nearby orb with electricity. Orbs affected by this ability gain a periodic effect that fires a Lightning Shock every second, inflicting 2831 to 3169 Nature damage to a nearby enemy. Lightning Shock has a 35 yard range so it can be avoided by standing in the center of the room. * Sheath of Lightning: Encases the caster in a sheath of pure electrical energy, reducing all damage taken by 99%. *'Stormhammer': Throws a stormhammer, dealing 2451 to 2551 damage to an enemy, knocking down and stunning the target for 2 sec, and causing a deafening thunderclap to all enemies nearby the target. He will only use this ability during the Gauntlet portion of the fight. After he leaps down from his perch, he will no longer use this ability. *'Summon Lightning Orb': Summons a supercharged ball of energy, laying waste to all in its path. This ability is used if either a) no one is in the room below where Thorim stands, or b) if five minutes pass and no one reaches Thorim. Encounter *'Chain Lightning': Strikes an enemy with a blast of lightning that inflicts 3700 to 4300 Nature damage. The bolt will arc to additional nearby enemies, inflicting 50% more Nature damage to each successive target. * Lightning Charge: Absorbs a torrent of electrical energy, inflicting 13875 to 16125 Nature damage to enemies in a cone between the caster and the power source, and gaining a stacking buff called "Lightning Charge" that increases Thorim's melee damage and attack speed by 15%, and Nature damage dealt by 10%. When he uses this ability, the "power source" used is one of the pillars with the orbs attached. *'Melee strike': deals ?? physical damage. * Unbalancing Strike: Inflicts 200% weapon damage and leaves the target unbalanced, reducing their defense skill by 200 for 15 sec. Tanks need to taunt off of each other to counter this. Adds Initial Mobs *'Jormungar Behemoth' Gauntlet Mobs ;Runic Colossus *''Health'': 134,810 (Heroic: 808,860) *''Abilities'' ** Charge - Charges an enemy, inflicting 4625-5375 (Heroic: 6938-8062) Physical damage and knocking the enemy back. ** Runic Barrier - A shield of runic power surrounds the caster, reducing all damage taken by 50% and inflicting 2000 Arcane damage to attackers. ** Smash - Deals 37000 to 43000 Physical damage to all enemies within a 10 yard cone in front of the caster. ;Ancient Rune Giant *''Health'': 202,215 (Heroic: 808,860) *''Abilities'': ** Rune Detonation - Immobilizes a target with a runic ward that detonates after 4 sec to inflict 11250 to 13750 Fire damage around the target. ** Runic Fortification - Fortifies nearby allies. Damage done increased by 50%. Attack and cast speed increased by 50%. Health increased by 100%. ** Stomp - Inflicts 8313 to 10687 Physical damage to nearby enemies and knocks them back. Entrance Room Mobs ;Dark Rune Warbringer *''Health'': 33,702 (Heroic: 190,000). *''Abilities'' **Melee strike. **Aura of Celerity: 20% spell and melee haste to allies. **Rune Strike (melee strike + 1000 nature damage). ;Dark Rune Evoker *''Health'': 33,702 (Heroic: 162,000). *''Abilities'': **Runic Lightning: 45 yd range, 1.5 sec cast; strikes an enemy with a blast of runic lightning, inflicting 7875 to 10125 Nature damage. **Runic Mending: 40 yd range, 2 sec cast; heals an ally for 18500 to 21500, then heals for an additional 6000 every 1 sec for 15 sec. **Runic Shield: 30 yd range, 0.5 sec cast, 6 sec cooldown; surrounds the caster with a runic barrier, absorbing 120,000 magical damage and reducing all physical damage taken by 50% (lasts 1 minute). ;Dark Rune Champion *''Health'': 53,924 (Heroic: 296,582). *''Abilities'': **Charge: Charges an enemy, inflicting normal damage plus 75 and stuns the opponent for 2 sec. **Mortal Strike: Inflicts 250% weapon damage and leaves the target wounded, reducing the effectiveness of any healing by 50% for 5 sec. **Whirlwind: Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that inflicts normal damage plus 100. ;Dark Rune Commoner *''Health'': 8,820 (Heroic: 25,200). *''Abilities'': **Low Blow: Lands a cheap shot on an enemy, inflicting Physical damage and reducing the target's damage dealt by 3% for 20 sec. **Pummel: Pummels an enemy for 15 damage and interrupts the spell being cast for 5 sec. Hard Mode If you reach Thorim within 3 minutes of killing the adds in the entrance, Thorim's wife Sif will attack the raid throughout the fight. In addition, Thorim will have +25% health and not be affected by Touch of Dominion. Strategy At the start of the fight when you engage the Jormungar Behemoth and the other adds, Thorim will cast Sheath of Lightning on himself, making him almost entirely invulnerable to attacks. Have one tank turn the Jormungar away from the raid, and have the rest tank and AoE the adds, focusing primarily on the healers (the smallest one in front and the dark runed dwarf in the back). After the initial mobs are down, the lever next to the gate on the left will become active. The raid should now split in half; one half should go down the hallway to reach Thorim, and the other half needs to stay and fight off adds and attacks by Thorim. At this point you will want to have both fire and nature resistance. You will have 5 minutes to complete the gauntlet (getting to Thorim) before he enrages and wipes the raid. Once Thorim is activated, he will proceed with the fight, progressively gaining damage and attack speed as the fight goes on. This is a passive enrage timer, so speed is not a dependent requirement on his tank phase, but it is helpful. The Gauntlet The gauntlet requires a minimum of a tank, a DPS, and a healer. It is best to have additional DPS, preferably as much as you can spare from the group killing adds, to quickly reach the end of the gauntlet where Thorim will engage the party. Speed is key at this point, because after five minutes he will wipe the raid. It is also important because everyone in the raid will be taking a lot of damage and healing becomes an issue during the encounter with Thorim. ;Entrance Room Those staying in the room will need to stack up in the middle to avoid the charged orbs around the sides. This will also make AoE healing to allies and AoE damage to enemies easier to dish out. Your priority here are the large runed Vrykul who appear (the tall humanoids). But make sure to spread out when he targets someone with a stormhammer. Boss Fight Once the gauntlet group reaches Thorim he will jump down, he needs to be picked up by the MT immediately. About 15 seconds in he will do his first Unbalancing strike, when he does this, the OT needs to taunt immediately. When you see the little lightning balls coming from a column this means he is about to use lightning charge, and that side of the room in a 60 degree angle around the column wil be shocked for a very large amount of damage, one shotting players after the third one. Spread out around him to avoid chain lightning links as well. Quotes Aggro: *Interlopers! You mortals who dare to interfere with my sport will pay.... Wait--you... *I remember you... In the mountains.... But you... what is this? Where am-- Special: *Behold the power of the storms and despair! *Do not hold back! Destroy them! *Have you begun to regret your intrusion? Thorim jumps down: *Impertinent whelps! You dare challenge me atop my pedestal! I will crush you myself! Killing a player: *Can't you at least put up a fight!? *Pathetic! Wipe in Arena: *Failures! Weaklings! Berserk: *My patience has reached its limit! Defeated: *Stay your arms! I yield! Defeated on Normal: *I feel as though I am awakening from a nightmare, but the shadows in this place yet linger. *Sif...was Sif here? Impossible! She died by my brother's hand. A dark nightmare indeed. *I need time to reflect. I will aid your cause if you should require it. I owe you at least that much. Farewell. Defeated on Hard: *You! Fiend! You are not my beloved! Be gone! *Behold the hand behind all the evil that has befallen Ulduar! Left my kingdom in ruins, corrupted my brother and slain my wife! *And now it falls to you, champions, to avenge us all! The task before you is great, but I will lend you my aid as I am able. You must prevail! Drops Related Achievements * * * * * * * * Hard Mode Achievements * * Videos 10-man encounter ALzvPTmGaHs 25-man encounter (shows both aspects of the fight) jAyTqryABJ0 References External links Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs